yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
A-to-Z
| romaji = Vi tu Zi | sets = * Magician's Force * Elemental Energy * 2003 Booster Pack Tins * Dark Revelation Volume 1 * Dark Revelation Volume 4 * Duelist Pack: Chazz Princeton * Advent of Union * Starter Deck 2007 * Structure Deck: Kaiba Volume 2 * Monster Figure Collection 3 * Limited Edition 5 * Expert Edition Volume.1 * Expert Edition Volume.4 * Starter Deck 2014 * Structure Deck: Seto Kaiba | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX }} "VWXYZ" ( Vi tu Zi, pronounced "V to Z") is a series of LIGHT-Attribute, Machine-Type monsters. These cards are designed to fuse without "Polymerization" via Contact Fusion by banishing the Fusion Material Monsters from the field. They can also be powered up without fusing due to the fact that that most of them are Union Monsters. These cards have been used by Seto Kaiba and Chazz Princeton. They are said to be rare cards in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime, as they are among the cards stolen by Vellian Crowler. The group has no actual support cards, but the Japanese lore of "Hyper Coat" specifies Machine-Type monsters with "Ｖ", "Ｗ", "Ｘ", "Ｙ", and/or "Ｚ" in their Japanese names. The members of this series are the card's only valid targets, so for all intents and purposes they are an archetype. Members Individual components Standard combinations Alternate combinations Ultimate combinations General tips "Ancient Fairy Dragon" can be used to Special Summon the pieces if they are in your hand, and "Summoner Monk," "Shining Angel", or "Jade Knight" can be used to search out three of the specific monsters necessary for assembling the more powerful Fusion Monsters. Basic Union Monster support Spell Cards are useful, such as "Frontline Base" and "Roll Out!". If you choose to include such cards, "Heavy Mech Support Platform" provides another target, and is useful when equipped to "XYZ" or "VWXYZ", as it protects them from being destroyed by your opponent's card effects. LIGHT-support spells in general also work, particularly "Honest", seeing as it is both handy to protect the individual Union and Normal Monsters in addition to being a spectacularly effective way of paving a way to victory for the bigger Fusion Monsters. A particularly devastating strategy is swarming the field with the base monsters, then using "Limiter Removal" to give them a huge rise in power just to finish the turn with fusing them together. "Dimension Explosion" can act as a sort of "De-Fusion" for these cards, only the targets to return to the field or Extra Deck are not limited to Fusion Monster-Fusion material relation. "Lightwave Tuning" and "Chaos-End Master" are useful for any Synchro Summons. Playing style The "VWXYZ" cards are all about Unions. They are able to "combine" into the ultimate fighting machine, "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon"; a powerful force, able to banish 1 card each turn and can change the Battle Position of the attack target. While "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon" is powerful on your turn, it has no self protection, so adding cards to protect it would be wise, like "Solemn Judgment". You can also use "Return from the Different Dimension" to re-summon this card. "Dimension Explosion" can help, especially when you can use it to help bring back monsters used for "XY-Dragon Cannon", "YZ-Tank Dragon", or "XZ-Tank Cannon" as alternatives to be able to Summon "XYZ-Dragon Cannon". As three of the base cards are Union Monsters, Union support such as "Frontline Base" and "Roll Out!" are viable options. "Morphtronic Scopen" is an ideal Tuner monster to use, as it can be Special Summoned through "Machine Assembly Line", "Machina Armored Unit" and "Shining Angel" and can function as a Tuner of both Levels 3 and 4. XYZ Decks Although "VWXYZ" has the ability to banish 1 card, the effect of "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" can be used multiple times in a single turn. Therefore, by removing "V-Tiger Jet" and "W-Wing Catapult" from your Deck and relying solely on "XYZ-Dragon Cannon", you are left with more room to fill your Deck with other useful cards. By using a similar method to the one explained above you can create a Deck that can Special Summon "XYZ" and has Fusion Monsters that aren't so tough to get on to the field. The ABC Union monsters and "Heavy Mech Support Armor" can be used to protect your Fusion Monsters, "Power Tool", or "Cyber Dragon" monsters from the negative effect of "Limiter Removal" without needing to worry about sacrificing Equip Spell Cards being used with "Power Tool Dragon". Using cards like "Reckless Greed" (carefully) to draw cards to use as 'ammo' for the effect of "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" is an effective way to clear the opponent's field. It is also good to play an "Overload Fusion" and "Cyber Dragon" for a "Chimeratech Overdragon" to put out enough ATK to finish you opponent off, or as a back-up plan if your ABC/VWXYZ monsters are destroyed. By the time you have an "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" on the field and used its effect to destroy your opponent's cards you should have enough monsters in your Graveyard to use "Overload Fusion". Also, remember adding a few Synchro Monsters like "Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 "Burei"" and "Power Tool Dragon" (equipped with Double Tool C&D) to keep the opponent occupied until you can Summon an "XYZ-Dragon Cannon". "D.D.M. - Different Dimension Master", "D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation", and "Premature Return" can also be used to re-summon your banished "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" or "ABC-Dragon Buster" that was used to summon this archetype's strongest monsters ("VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon" and "AtoZ Dragon Buster Cannon"). Also, since all of the Archetype's key monsters are LIGHT attribute, "Saffira, Queen of Dragons" can be used to recycle them back to your hand or for extra draw power.